


Education and Patience

by AmandaPandapple



Series: Show Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPandapple/pseuds/AmandaPandapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is faced with trying to understand relationships, while Dean learns the importance of patience.</p><p>This is almost useless without reading Everything is New.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education and Patience

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more installments. If you have questions, I may answer them in the next part, or future ones.

Two weeks. Two weeks since he started school, and he's made up his mind he doesn't like it. Nothing he's learning is useful. It doesn't help him with social situations and it isn't useful in the woods.

He'd rather be hunting, or building, either a shelter, tools, or weapons. He wants to be out there. Out in the thick of what he knows and is good at. Maybe he can ask Bobby if he can go hunting. He knows it would be a very long shot, but he thinks he could get Bobby to understand.

Taking his usual walks weren't helping. He even began running till his lungs burned, but he still felt that desire to hunt. To strive for himself. He was tired of just being handed his food.

On his runs, he not only thinks of hunting, but he also thinks of Dean. He thinks of leaving most times, but it makes him think of Dean. He used to think of Bobby if he were to just leave.

He wonders what would happen to Dean. What he would say. Sometimes, he finds himself feeling tethered to this new life because of Dean, and he doesn't feel that's a bad thing.

Him and Dean haven't spent any time together outside of school after that weekend. His gotten a better handle on where his classes are, so Dean doesn't walk him to every one of them. Just the ones on his way.

He occasionally thinks to the night Dean told him he can kiss him whenever he liked, but he hasn't acted on that offer. Not because he was shy, or felt awkward, but because he didn't want to.

He didn't like all the people around. He was observant, had to be when he lived alone, and he could see people looking. He didn't like it, and felt that what him and Dean did was private.

\---

It was a Friday when he finally got curious enough. He knew he needed to tell Bobby about what he and Dean did at the lake.

He didn't actually want or feel the need to tell Bobby as a confession. He didn't feel guilty for a second what him and Dean did, but he just wanted to know what it all meant.

"Bobby?" They were sitting at the table eating, "What does kissing mean?"

Bobby choked around the grilled cheese he was eating, "Excuse me?"

"Kissing. What does that mean?"

"You know what kissing is?" Bobby asked instead.

He nodded. He didn't feel fazed by the look Bobby gave him, or didn't, because Bobby wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Well," Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, "Kissing is what two people do to show their affections." Bobby didn't look at him at all. Almost looked the complete opposite way.

"There's different kinds," Bobby went on, "There's-" Bobby glanced at him, and then shoved his face in his hand and groaned.

"I'm gonna call Jody. She can explain all this better."

\---

The next day, Jody came over with a few books. They sat down in the study, and Bobby sat in a chair off in the corner. He didn't understand why this made Bobby uncomfortable.

Jody explained the different kinds of kisses, and which ones were appropriate for certain people. She also explained that if he was uncomfortable with any of them, he should tell the person to stop right away.

"Girlfriends and boyfriends?" He asked, but that confused him. Dean was a boy and his friend. Were they boyfriends?

Jody and Bobby were his friends, did that make them the same?

"Yeah. Girlfriends are girls you form an intimate emotional and physical relationship with." Jody explained, and he nodded in understanding.

"Have you felt the need to kiss a girl at school?" She asked, and he shook his head, while still thinking of his next question.

"What do people do physically in relationships?" He asked, squinting his eyes at her.

"Well, they kiss, obviously," Jody pointed, "They also touch each other in very pleasurable ways. Do you touch your penis in pleasure?" She asked, and he heard Bobby make a small noise.

"Oh, Bobby, grow up!" She scoffed, but not too harshly.

"I do." He nodded, not feeling embarrassed about telling her, even though it was off putting to Bobby.

"Okay, well, people in relationships do it to each other." Jody smiled.

He thought on this information so far. He'd already done pleasurable things with Dean. Dean's touched him and kissed him. He supposed they were in a relationship, but Jody asked about a girl.

"Am I supposed to have girlfriends?" He asked, "Can boys be with boys?" He knew little about this topic. He knew what Dean told him, but in the context of what Jody and Bobby know, they can explain it much better.

"You can have boyfriends." Jody confirms. They both heard the chair groan that Bobby sat in.

"What do they do physically?" He asked. He needed to know so he wouldn't be clueless with Dean. Maybe if Jody told him more, he'd be able to reciprocate these physical pleasures.

"Well, I know only a little, but we can definitely do some research." Jody nodded with a welcoming smile. Meanwhile, Bobby's chair groaned again, but with him getting up and leaving.

This worried him a bit. Why would Bobby leave? Was he that uncomfortable? Was he upset? Would Bobby be upset if he knew about him and Dean?

"Don't worry about him, Cas. He's not good with this stuff." Jody smirked. She was making light of the situation, which he understood, but he still worried.

Jody then told him about sex between two males, and it seemed interesting, but a little weird. He never thought there would be pleasure from there.

It only brought more questions that Jody didn't have answers to, and they went to the computer. Jody's books were completely forgotten on the coffee table.

He learned so much, in almost every detail. The pleasure, the safety, the caution, the danger. He learned about diseases and infections. He also learned about the intimacy. The way two people can feel very different while having sex. How close they can be.

After the entire afternoon was consumed in his curiosity, he finally had no more questions. He was sure now that he was fully equipped to handle another or further sexual experiences with Dean.

"Hey, Cas?" Jody got his attention before they left the study, "Why did you want to learn all of this suddenly? Did you meet a boy?"

She gave a small smile. Something of caution and shyness. She was trying not to seem pushy. She's usually brash and straight forward, but she treated this question like it was delicate.

"I did, but do not tell Bobby. I will tell him." He asked of her.

She nodded with a bit of a frown, "Cas, he's not going to be upset with you." He trusted Jody, but Bobby's actions were clear.

They left the study, and he found Bobby in the living room with the TV on. Bobby was so concentrated on the Spanish show, he wondered if he should disturb Bobby.

"Bobby?" He chanced it, and Bobby looked up at him, "Do you not like boys being with boys?" And Bobby let his face fall into his hand.

"It's not that, Cas." Bobby shook his head, "Here, sit down." He gestured to the couch next to his seat, and muted the TV. He sat down, and Bobby looked him straight.

"I don't care if you're into boys, or girls, or both, or none. It's the details of it that make me uncomfortable. I was never good at talking about that kind of stuff. I didn't have someone talk to me like Jody did with you."

"You can be with whoever you want to be with, boy. I still love you." Bobby told him, and the last part kind of shook him. Jody told him about love. It was around the time Bobby first found him and taught him things. Jody taught him about feelings and how to deal with them.

She never went into the romantic feelings of love until just that afternoon talking about couples. He knew what love meant between family and just people you care about. Bobby nor Jody has ever said 'I love you' to him though.

He didn't even realize he needed to hear it, until now, "I love you too, Bobby." He stood up, and leaned down to hug Bobby. Bobby held him tight in the embrace just a moment. It wasn't long enough for him, but he knew Bobby.

He then went to find Jody standing in the kitchen. He got her attention and hugged her, "I love you, Jody."

"Well," She laughed, hugging him right back, "I love you too." Oh, yes. He's needed to hear this. It's almost as good as receiving a hug. "Remember what I told you about love, okay? You don't say you're in love with someone unless you truly mean it. Being 'in love' and loving someone are different."

He nodded, not really understanding, but knew he'd know once he felt it. He always trusted his instincts. They never failed him. If he was in love with Dean, he'd know. Right now, he trusts Dean, but didn't know if he was in love with him.

\---

That weekend, he got to hang out with Dean again. Dean took him to the cinema, but he didn't like it. It wasn't the movie he didn't like. He'd just rather be kissing Dean.

"Dean?" He whispered in Dean's ear. Dean didn't look away from the screen though. "Dean, I want to leave."

Dean looked over at him now, worried, "Okay." Dean quickly stood, and he led them out into the hall. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"I am fine. Movies are too long." He said, frowning.

"Too long? What do you mean?" Dean didn't look so worried now. More skeptical.

"I want to kiss you." He admitted, knowing his lack of vocabulary would confuse Dean.

"I already told you you can kiss me whenever you want." Dean chuckled, but then stilled, "Do you not like people seeing?" He answered in a nod.

"THAT'S why you haven't kissed me all week! Man, I thought you didn't want to. Like I'd done something wrong." Dean looked relieved. He was wondering why Dean seemed a bit stiff tonight.

"You did nothing wrong. I do not want people seeing us." He tried to tell Dean, "Privacy." He wished he could tell Dean more. If Dean knew where he came from, it wouldn't be so difficult to make Dean understand.

"Yeah. I gotcha, Cas. PDA isn't your thing. That's okay." Dean nodded, and came closer, "How much would you say you're uncomfortable with?" Dean reached his hand out, gently grasping his hand.

"Is this okay?" And it was. Holding hands didn't bother him with people watching, so he nodded. "How about this?" And Dean took his other hand, and tucked a bit of his hair behind his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine in a very good way, especially with Dean this close.

He nodded. Dean smirked, "What about this?" And Dean kissed his temple, and though it set him to immediately look around, it didn't make him on edge.

"That is fine." He answered, wanting to get closer to Dean, but he heard someone coming down the hall. "Can we leave?" He looked at Dean.

"Yeah." First they went to the front counter so Dean could get his money back, and then they went to Dean's car, all while still holding hands. Dean didn't even start up the car before moving into his space.

"Is this private enough to kiss you?" Dean asked, an arm around his shoulders, and the other on his thigh. He only answered in kissing Dean first. This parking lot was private enough.

Him and Dean didn't spend time together last weekend because Bobby needed him at home, so he really really missed kissing Dean.

It felt like too long since he tasted Dean. The way his tongue moved with his felt a little sloppy, but he loved it.

Even though the make out was euphoric in itself, he wanted more. He wanted Dean to touch him, and grope him, and ball his fists in his hair. But he heard laughter, far away it might be, but this wasn't private enough.

"Dean," He sighed heavily, as Dean kissed down to his neck and scrapping his teeth along his jugular, "Dean. Stop." He pushed him away, but not roughly.

"Are you okay? Was that too much? I'm sorry." Dean looked very concerned, and even backed away to give him space.

"I am fine. This is not private enough. I want more." He honestly spoke, and he saw a blush rise in Dean's cheeks as his eyes grew a little wider.

Dean cleared his throat, "Um, yeah, Cas. Is my house private enough? My dad'll be home." He thought on the suggestion, and remembered the last time they touched in Dean's room.

"I would have to be quiet." He mentioned, and Dean straightened himself out in his seat, gripping the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. He could smell the hint of sweat from Dean. Was he nervous?

"Why don't I just find somewhere to pull over? The backseat's big enough." Dean began to drive. He looked in the backseat, seeing it was big enough. He waited till Dean found a place far enough away.

They pulled off into the woods, off the road so no one would stop and see if they needed help. Dean turned the car off, and then rolled the windows down just a small fraction. Just enough to let air in, but not freeze them because it was cold outside.

He got out and went to the backseat, and Dean followed. Dean did look nervous. They'd done this before, why would he be nervous? "Dean?" He touched Dean's arm.

"Huh?" Dean looked at him.

"You are nervous." He stated, and Dean looked down.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah. I don't know why. I guess I just didn't expect it." He got close, smiling because he thinks he understands. Dean did mention how he thought because he didn't kiss him, that he didn't want to do anything with Dean anymore.

"Dean. We are boyfriends." And that got Dean to look at him very wide eyed and shocked.

"We are?" Dean asked, his voice a little too loud.

"That is boyfriends, yes? We kiss and touch each other, and I like you very much." He felt a little confused, even though Jody's explanation was clear. Him and Dean were in a relationship.

"I mean, two people can fool around without being in a relationship." Dean's body was still. He felt so stiff next to him.

He frowned, "I do not understand. We are not in a relationship?" He began to back away from Dean, but Dean quickly grabbed his hand.

"No! I mean, we can be. I really like you. I just didn't think you liked me." Dean wasn't stiff or shocked anymore. Now he seemed to be building to frantic, "You're just so calm and really cool, and I don't know how to read you half the time. You say things without hesitation. You're blunt, and yeah I like that about you, I'm still getting used to it."

"Dean." He sternly said, because Dean was talking too fast and too much.

Dean swallowed, "Boyfriends. Relationship." He seemed to say it to himself. "I was actually going to ask you, but this works too." Dean smiled, now looking calmer.

"You are-" He searched for the word, "emotional." He settled on, making Dean laugh.

"Emotional?"

"Yes. You have gone through three different emotions twice tonight. Your emotions are also big and loud and- um- expressive!" He hoped he was making sense. This was the most he's talked, or even tried to make explaining sentences.

"Oh." Dean frowned.

He said something wrong. Dean took his meaning wrong. "That is not bad, Dean. It is just different for me." It didn't seem to change Dean's frown, and he wasn't sure how to make himself clearer.

A silence fell between them, and he reached for Dean's hand to grasp. "Please do not be upset. I did not mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine." Dean lied. He didn't have to look at his face to know it was a lie.

"Liar." He tightened his hold on Dean's hand, "I am not good with words. I-" He wished he could tell Dean. Dean would understand him better. He'd have the patience like Bobby and Jody.

"Dean, I like you. I would not be here if I did not like you." He tried to tell Dean, and Dean turned to him.

"But I'm loud." Dean wasn't angry, but his voice seemed quieter than usual.

"Not my meaning. You-" Finding the words were frustrating, "I cannot explain. I am sorry." He frowned in defeat.

They entered another silence, and he hated it. This was not how this night was supposed to go. They weren't supposed to get into a rut from conversation.

"Dean, I do not want this to ruin tonight." He said, still holding Dean's hand. Dean didn't answer though.

The silence was new for them. Usually Dean spoke enough for the both of them, and it was something he had to get used to.

They had their moments of silence, and he figured any silence with Dean would be nice, but not this one. This one was uncomfortable and made him anxious.

He chances giving Dean a kiss on his cheek, but Dean looked down and pulled away. "Why don't I just take you home?"

Home? No. He wanted to stay with Dean. He wanted more time with him. Dean's upset. Dean's upset with him. This is because he can't explain his meaning.

"Okay." He nodded, because he didn't want to force Dean if he was upset, but also, he already had a strategy planned.

The drive was quiet, until Dean turned on the music, and almost too loud. He didn't say anything though. He could see Dean needed it.

When they arrived at his house, he didn't get out right away. "Come inside." He turned to Dean.

"No. I'm just gonna go home. It's getting late anyway." Dean shrugged. It wasn't. He could see the clock.

"You will come inside." If he was going to force something on Dean, it would be this. "You will talk to Bobby."

"Why would I talk to him?" Dean questioned, now looking a little angry.

"He will explain. Come inside." He pressed, hoping his look of determination and intimidation would work, which it did. Dean turned his car off and got out. He led the way inside to find Bobby inside his study.

"You're home early. Everything ok-" Bobby stopped, looking up to see Dean behind him, "Dean. This is a surprise."

"Bobby, I said something. I did not mean it. You have to explain." He said in a hurry, coming up to Bobby. Bobby placed his book down, and gave him his attention.

"Dean is emotional." He remembered his words, mostly because he didn't have any synonyms. "He is-"

"Cas I get it! I'm loud and obnoxious and annoying! I got it. You don't have to make it worse." Dean was definitely angry now, "I'm sorry, sir. I'll leave." Dean said to Bobby, and walked out the room.

"No!" He ran after Dean. "Dean! Please!" He grabbed Dean's arm. He didn't want this. He didn't want Dean upset. "You are not annoying." Dean didn't look convinced though.

"Son," Bobby came up behind them, "Let's sit down and figure this out." He knew Bobby would keep calm with this. Bobby was patient. Bobby needed to show Dean how to be patient.

They sat in the living room. "Alright. Let's try to get to the bottom of this. Castiel, you were telling Dean something." He nodded. "About himself?"

He nodded again, "He is not like me. I am calm and quiet. He was shocked and nervous and-" He groaned from not knowing the word, "He is emotional! Expressive!"

Bobby nodded, and then looked to Dean, "And you think he was insulting you?"

"Doesn't it sound like it? He basically said I'm annoying." Dean frowned, keeping his gaze down at his hands.

"Bobby, it is not bad. Explain. I did not mean it bad." He grabbed Dean's sleeve because he feared Dean would try to bolt again. Bobby took a moment to think, looking from him to Dean.

"Dean, I think Cas meant to say that you're exuberant. You're care-free. Cas is more reserved. He doesn't express himself as well as you do, and he was commenting on it. He meant no harm."

"No harm!" He smiled in agreement. He was able to follow Bobby's words, and they were what he meant. He knew Bobby would know. He didn't understand the word 'exuberant', but he was sure it's what he meant.

"Then why didn't he tell me that?" Dean looked deflated in stress.

"Cas's vocabulary isn't as great as ours. You're gonna need to gather your patience if you wanna stay friends." Bobby clapped Dean's shoulder, and then left the room.

"Thank you, Bobby!" He called after the man, even though he kept on walking out of the room. He looked back to Dean, who still stared down at his hands. Dean didn't seem angry anymore. It was more of a sad look.

"Did I mess up? Do you still want to be with me?" Dean asked, not meeting his eye.

He leaned in to kiss Dean's temple. This time Dean didn't pull away, "I do. Patience, okay?" He'll have to remember that word. Next time he needs to explain or say something, he'll need to use that word. He didn't want this happening again.

Dean chuckled at that though, but still looked sad, "Cas, I'm really sorry." He finally gazed up at him, and he only kissed Dean's lips.

"Privacy now?" He asked with a smirk. He wasn't so much aching for it now, but felt a heat in his belly and heart to get close to Dean. To kiss Dean and hold him, and just make him feel good. He didn't want Dean to look so sad.

"Yeah. Let your dad know we're going for a walk." Dean told him, and he did so quickly. They went out on his trail down far enough away from the house that they couldn't see it.

He sat against a tree, and Dean faced him, sitting down in his lap. They kissed and held close to each other. It wasn't like in the car. This felt a little different. He thinks this was what Jody may have been talking about.

He really wanted Dean to touch him, but he wanted to touch Dean too this time. He had never seen Dean in that state. He was very curious to see what Dean would look like.

"Cas." Dean signed, as he unbuttoned Dean's pants to grasp Dean's cock in his hand. He knew how he liked it, and how different Dean's touch was. He hoped how he liked it would be okay with Dean.

Dean's moans were soft and airy, and even moved his hips up into his hand. As Dean moved, and though it was very little, he was rocking against his cock hard and trapped in his pants.

He tightened his free hand's grip on Dean's thigh, "Dean." He moved his hand to Dean's ass to make him move some more. Dean held on a little firmer to his shoulders as he began rocking his hips against his.

He didn't stop working Dean's cock, and Dean was the first to come, all on the front of his shirt. He watched and listened to Dean moan out his release. He found a new pleasure in seeing Dean like that; fully enjoying himself on what he had done.

Dean didn't stop moving his hips though, and when he realizes he still hasn't come yet and by how good Dean's movements felt, he put both his hands to Dean's ass to help him move more and faster.

He came in no time, especially when Dean kissed him. They held close to each other when he stopped twitching from coming. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, while he softly scratched his nails against Dean's lower back.

"I really do like you, Cas." Dean told him, "And I still want us to be boyfriends if you're still okay with that." He kissed Dean's shoulder, leading a trail of kisses up his neck and to his cheek.

"Yes. I am."


End file.
